This invention relates to an antibiotic product, as well as the use and formulation thereof. The invention further relates to a levofloxacin antibiotic product, including derivatives thereof such as salts, esters, metabolites, etc.
A wide variety of antibiotics have been used, and will be used, in order to combat bacterial infection. In general, such antibiotics can be administered by a repeated dosing of immediate release dosage forms, which results in poor compliance or as a controlled release formulation (slow release) at higher administered doses. The present invention is directed to providing for an improved antibiotic product.
In accordance with one aspect of the present invention, there is provided an antibiotic pharmaceutical product which is comprised of at least two, preferably at least three, antibiotic dosage forms. Such dosage forms are formulated so that each of the dosage forms has a different release profile.
In a particularly preferred embodiment, there are at least two, preferably at least three dosage forms, each of which has a different release profile and the release profile of each of the dosage forms is such that the dosage forms each start release of the antibiotic contained therein at different times after administration of the antibiotic product.
Thus, in accordance with an aspect of the present invention, there is provided a single or unitary antibiotic product that has contained therein at least two, preferably at least three antibiotic dosage forms, each of which has a different release profile, whereby the antibiotic contained in each of such dosage forms is released at different times.
In accordance with a further aspect of the invention, the antibiotic product may be comprised of at least four different dosage forms, each of which starts to release the antibiotic contained therein at different times after administration of the antibiotic product.
The antibiotic product generally does not include more than five dosage forms with different release times.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product has an overall release profile such that when administered the maximum serum concentration of the total antibiotic released from the product is reached in less than twelve hours, preferably in less than eleven hours. In an embodiment, the maximum serum concentration of the total antibiotic released from the antibiotic product is achieved no earlier than four hours after administration.
In accordance with one preferred embodiment of the invention, there are at least three dosage forms. One of the at least three dosage forms is an immediate release dosage form whereby initiation of release of the antibiotic therefrom is not substantially delayed after administration of the antibiotic product. The second and third of the at least three dosage forms is a delayed dosage form (which may be a pH sensitive or a non-pH sensitive delayed dosage form, depending on the type of antibiotic product), whereby the antibiotic released therefrom is delayed until after initiation of release of the antibiotic from the immediate release dosage form. More particularly, the antibiotic release from the second of the at least two dosage forms achieves a Cmax (maximum serum concentration in the serum) at a time after the antibiotic released from the first of the at least three dosage forms achieves a Cmax in the serum, and the antibiotic released from the third dosage form achieves a Cmax in the serum after the Cmax of antibiotic released from the second dosage form.
In one embodiment, the second of the at least two dosage forms initiates release of the antibiotic contained therein at least one hour after the first dosage form, with the initiation of the release therefrom generally occurring no more than six hours after initiation of release of antibiotic from the first dosage form of the at least three dosage forms.
In general, the immediate release dosage form produces a Cmax for the antibiotic released therefrom within from about 0.5 to about 2 hours, with the second dosage form of the at least three dosage forms producing a Cmax for the antibiotic released therefrom in no more than about four hours. In general, the Cmax for such second dosage form is achieved no earlier than two hours after administration of the antibiotic product; however, it is possible within the scope of the invention to achieve Cmax in a shorter period of time.
As hereinabove indicated, the antibiotic product may contain at least three or at least four or more different dosage forms. For example, if the antibiotic product includes a third dosage form, the antibiotic released therefrom reaches a Cmax at a time later than the Cmax is achieved for the antibiotic released from each of the first and second dosage forms. In a preferred embodiment, release of antibiotic from the third dosage form is started after initiation of release of antibiotic from both the first dosage form and the second dosage form. In one embodiment, Cmax for antibiotic release from the third dosage form is achieved within eight hours.
In another embodiment, the antibiotic product contains at least four dosage forms, with each of the at least four dosage forms having different release profiles, whereby the antibiotic release from each of the at least four different dosage forms achieves a Cmax at a different time.
As hereinabove indicated, in a preferred embodiment, irrespective of whether the antibiotic contains at least two or at least three or at least four different dosage forms each with a different release profile, Cmax for all the antibiotic released from the antibiotic product is achieved in less than twelve hours, and more generally is achieved in less than eleven hours.
In a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product is a once a day product, whereby after administration of the antibiotic product, no further product is administered during the day; i.e., the preferred regimen is that the product is administered only once over a twenty-four hour period. Thus, in accordance with the present invention, there is a single administration of an antibiotic product with the antibiotic being released in a manner such that overall antibiotic release is effected with different release profiles in a manner such that the overall Cmax for the antibiotic product is reached in less than twelve hours. The term single administration means that the total antibiotic administered over a twenty-four hour period is administered at the same time, which can be a single tablet or capsule or two or more thereof, provided that they are administered at essentially the same time.
Applicant has found that a single dosage antibiotic product comprised of at least three antibiotic dosage forms each having a different release profile is an improvement over a single dosage antibiotic product comprised of an antibiotic dosage form having a single release profile. Each of the dosage forms of antibiotic in a pharmaceutically acceptable carrier may have one or more antibiotics and each of the dosage forms may have the same antibiotic or different antibiotics.
It is to be understood that when it is disclosed herein that a dosage form initiates release after another dosage form, such terminology means that the dosage form is designed and is intended to produce such later initiated release. It is known in the art, however, notwithstanding such design and intent, some xe2x80x9cleakagexe2x80x9d of antibiotic may occur. Such xe2x80x9cleakagexe2x80x9d is not xe2x80x9creleasexe2x80x9d as used herein.
If at least four dosage forms are used, the fourth of the at least four dosage form may be a sustained release dosage form or a delayed release dosage form. If the fourth dosage form is a sustained release dosage form, even though Cmax of the fourth dosage form of the at least four dosage forms is reached after the Cmax of each of the other dosage forms is reached, antibiotic release from such fourth dosage form may be initiated prior to or after release from the second or third dosage form.
The antibiotic product of the present invention, as hereinabove described, may be formulated for administration by a variety of routes of administration. For example, the antibiotic product may be formulated in a way that is suitable for topical administration; administration in the eye or the ear; rectal or vaginal administration; as nose drops; by inhalation; as an injectable; or for oral administration. In a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product is formulated in a manner such that it is suitable for oral administration.
For example, in formulating the antibiotic product for topical administration, such as by application to the skin, the at least two different dosage forms, each of which contains an antibiotic, may be formulated for topical administration by including such dosage forms in an oil-in-water emulsion, or a water-in-oil emulsion. In such a formulation, the immediate release dosage form is in the continuous phase, and the delayed release dosage form is in a discontinuous phase. The formulation may also be produced in a manner for delivery of three dosage forms as hereinabove described. For example, there may be provided an oil-in-water-in-oil emulsion, with oil being a continuous phase that contains the immediate release component, water dispersed in the oil containing a first delayed release dosage form, and oil dispersed in the water containing a third delayed release dosage form.
It is also within the scope of the invention to provide an antibiotic product in the form of a patch, which includes antibiotic dosage forms having different release profiles, as hereinabove described.
In addition, the antibiotic product may be formulated for use in the eye or ear or nose, for example, as a liquid emulsion. For example, the dosage form may be coated with a hydrophobic polymer whereby a dosage form is in the oil phase of the emulsion, and a dosage form may be coated with hydrophilic polymer, whereby a dosage form is in the water phase of the emulsion.
Furthermore, the antibiotic product with at least three different dosage forms with different release profiles may be formulated for rectal or vaginal administration, as known in the art. This may take the form of a cream or emulsion, or other dissolvable dosage form similar to those used for topical administration.
As a further embodiment, the antibiotic product may be formulated for use in inhalation therapy by coating the particles and micronizing the particles for inhalation.
In a preferred embodiment, the antibiotic product is formulated in a manner suitable for oral administration. Thus, for example, for oral administration, each of the dosage forms may be used as a pellet or a particle, with a pellet or particle then being formed into a unitary pharmaceutical product, for example, in a capsule, or embedded in a tablet, or suspended in a liquid for oral administration.
Alternatively, in formulating an oral delivery system, each of the dosage forms of the product may be formulated as a tablet, with each of the tablets being put into a capsule to produce a unitary antibiotic product. Thus, for example, antibiotic products may include a first dosage form in the form of a tablet that is an immediate release tablet, and may also include two or more additional tablets, each of which provides for a delayed release of the antibiotic, as hereinabove described, whereby the Cmax of the antibiotic released from each of the tablets is reached at different times, with the Cmax of the total antibiotic released from the antibiotic product being achieved in less than twelve hours.
The formulation of an antibiotic product including at least three dosage forms with different release profiles for different routes of administration is deemed to be within the skill of the art from the teachings herein. As known in the art, with respect to delayed release, the time of release can be controlled by the concentration of antibiotics in the coating and/or the thickness of the coating.
In formulating an antibiotic product in accordance with the invention, in one embodiment, the immediate release dosage form of the product generally provides from about 20% to about 50% of the total dosage of antibiotic to be delivered by the product, with such immediate release dosage forms generally providing at least 25% of the total dosage of the antibiotic to be delivered by the product. In many cases, the immediate release dosage form provides from about 20% to about 30% of the total dosage of antibiotic to be delivered by the product; however, in some cases it may be desirable to have the immediate release dosage form provide for about 45% to about 50% of the total dosage of antibiotic to be delivered by the product.
The remaining dosage forms deliver the remainder of the antibiotic. If more than one delayed release dosage form is used, in one embodiment, each of the delayed release dosage forms may provide about equal amounts of antibiotic; however, they may also be formulated so as to provide different amounts.
In accordance with the present invention, each of the dosage forms contains the same antibiotic; however, each of the dosage forms may contain more than one antibiotic.
In one embodiment, where the composition contains one immediate release component and two delayed release components, the immediate release component provides from 20% to 35% (preferably 20% to 30%), by weight, of the total antibiotic; where there is three delayed release components, the immediate release component provides from 15% to 30%, by weight, of the total antibiotic; and where there are four delayed release components, the immediate release component provides from 10% to 25%, by weight, of the total antibiotic.
With respect to the delayed release components, where there are two delayed release components, the first delayed release component (the one released earlier in time) provides from 30% to 60%, by weight, of the total antibiotic provided by the two delayed release components with the second delayed release component providing the remainder of the antibiotic.
Where there are three delayed release components, the earliest released component provides 20% to 35% by weight of the total antibiotic provided by the three delayed release components, the next in time delayed release component provides from 20% to 40%, by weight, of the antibiotic provided by the three delayed release components and the last in time providing the remainder of the antibiotic provided by the three delayed release components.
When there are four delayed release components, the earliest delayed release component provides from 15% to 30%, by weight, the next in time delayed release component provides from 15% to 30%, the next in time delayed release component provides from 20% to 35%, by weight, and the last in time delayed release component provides from 20% to 35%, by weight, in each case of the total antibiotic provided by the four delayed release components.
The immediate release portion of this system can be a mixture of ingredients that breaks down quickly after administration to release the antibiotic. This can take the form of either a discrete pellet or granule that is mixed in with, or compressed with, the other three components.
The materials to be added to the antibiotics for the immediate release component can be, but are not limited to, microcrystalline cellulose, corn starch, pregelatinized starch, potato starch, rice starch, sodium carboxymethyl starch, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, ethylcellulose, chitosan, hydroxychitosan, hydroxymethylatedchitosan, cross-linked chitosan, cross-linked hydroxymethyl chitosan, maltodextrin, mannitol, sorbitol, dextrose, maltose, fructose, glucose, levulose, sucrose, polyvinylpyrrolidone (PVP), acrylic acid derivatives (Carbopol, Eudragit, etc.), polyethylene glycols, such a low molecular weight PEGs (PEG2000-10000) and high molecular weight PEGs (Polyox) with molecular weights above 20,000 daltons.
It may be useful to have these materials present in the range of 1.0 to 60% (W/W).
In addition, it may be useful to have other ingredients in this system to aid in the dissolution of the drug, or the breakdown of the component after ingestion or administration. These ingredients can be surfactants, such as sodium lauryl sulfate, sodium monoglycerate, sorbitan monooleate, sorbitan monooleate, polyoxyethylene sorbitan monooleate, glyceryl monostearate, glyceryl monooleate, glyceryl monobutyrate, one of the non-ionic surfactants such as the Pluronic line of surfactants, or any other material with surface active properties, or any combination of the above.
These materials may be present in the rate of 0.05-15% (W/W).
The components in this composition are the same immediate release unit, but with additional polymers integrated into the composition, or as coatings over the pellet or granule.
Materials that can be used to obtain a delay in release suitable for this component of the invention can be, but are not limited to, polyethylene glycol (PEG) with molecular weight above 4,000 daltons (Carbowax, Polyox), waxes such as white wax or bees wax, paraffin, acrylic acid derivatives (Eudragit), propylene glycol, and ethylcellulose.
Typically these materials can be present in the range of 0.5-25% (W/W) of this component.
The components in this composition are the same as the immediate release component, but with additional polymers integrated into the composition, or as coatings over the pellet or granule.
The kind of materials useful for this purpose can be, but are not limited to, cellulose acetate pthalate, Eudragit L, and other pthalate salts of cellulose derivatives.
These materials can be present in concentrations from 4-20% (W/W).
The components in this composition are the same as the immediate release component, but with additional polymers integrated into the composition, or as coatings over the pellet or granule.
The kind of materials useful for this purpose can be, but are not limited to, ethylcellulose, hydroxypropylmethylcellulose, hydroxypropylcellulose, hydroxyethylcellulose, carboxymethylcellulose, methylcellulose, nitrocellulose, Eudragit R, and Eudragit RL, Carbopol, or polyethylene glycols with molecular weights in excess of 8,000 daltons.
These materials can be present in concentrations from 4-20% (W/W).
As hereinabove indicated, the units comprising the antibiotic composition of the present invention can be in the form of discrete pellets or particles contained in the capsule, or particles embedded in a tablet or suspended in a liquid suspension.
The antibiotic composition of the present invention may be administered, for example, by any of the following routes of administration: sublingual, transmucosal, transdermal, parenteral, etc., and preferably is administered orally. The composition includes a therapeutically effective amount of the antibiotic, which amount will vary with the antibiotic to be used, the disease or infection to be treated, and the number of times that the composition is to be delivered in a day. The composition is administered to a host in an amount effective for treating a bacterial infection.
This system will be especially useful in extending the practial therapeutic activity for antibiotics with elimination half lives of less than 20 hours and more particularly with elimination half-lives of less than 12 hours, and will be particularly useful for those drugs with half-lives of 2-10 hours. The following are examples of some antibiotics with half-lives of about 1 to 12 hours: Cefadroxil, cefazolin, cephalexin, cephalothin, cephapirin, cephacelor, cephprozil, cephadrine, cefamandole, cefonicid, ceforanide, cefuroxime, cefixime, cefoperazone, cefotaxime, cefpodoxime, ceftaxidime, ceftibuten, ceftizoxime, ceftriaxone, cefepime, cefmetazole, cefotetan, cefoxitin, loracarbef, imipenem, erythromycin (and erythromycin salts such as estolate, ethylsuccinate, gluceptate, lactobionate, stearate), azithromycin, clarithromycoin, dirithromycin, troleanomycin, penicillin V, peniciliin salts, and complexes, methicillin, nafcillin, oxacillin, cloxacillin, dicloxacillin, amoxicillin, amoxicillin and clavulanate potassium, ampicillin, bacampicillin, carbenicillin indanyl sodium (and other salts of carbenicillin) mezlocillin, piperacillin, piperacillin and taxobactam, ticarcillin, ticarcillin and clavulanate potassium, clindamycin, vancomycin, novobiocin, aminosalicylic acid, capreomycin, cycloserine, ethambutol HCl and other salts, ethionamide, and isoniazid, ciprofloxacin, levofloxacin, lomefloxacin, nalidixic acid, norfloxacin, ofloxacin, sparfloxacin, sulfacytine, suflamerazine, sulfamethazine, sulfamethixole, sulfasalazine, sulfisoxazole, sulfapyrizine, sulfadiazine, sulfmethoxazole, sulfapyridine, metronidazole, methenamine, fosfomycin, nitrofurantoin, trimethoprim, clofazimine, co-triamoxazole, pentamidine, and trimetrexate.